


好事近（下）

by Alex131



Category: ZhenHun
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex131/pseuds/Alex131





	好事近（下）

Alpha热切的吻落下来，右手自然而然地伸到下面一把拽下赵云澜宽松的睡裤。沈巍娴熟地抚摸着赵云澜敏感发热的肌肤，可情潮来的太快，这总是不够。赵云澜难耐地在床单上扭动着，后穴湿漉漉的等待着Alpha的入侵，可沈巍到底是顾忌着赵云澜现在怀着孕，不敢有什么大动作。却没成想Omega一声声低吟着，抬起腿缠在了Alpha身上，扭动着腰肢把下身朝男人送过去，一连串魅惑的呻吟让沈巍几乎丧失理智无法自制。

“赵云澜，你在玩火。”沈巍几乎咬着牙说出这句话来，他小心地护着赵云澜的肚子，压住Omega的身体深深浅浅地吻着，柔软的嘴唇在赵云澜的下巴和脖颈处流连，沈巍轻轻啃咬那凸起的喉结，便引得赵云澜的身体阵阵发颤。Alpha低笑一声，随即扯去了赵云澜身上最后的遮蔽物。

Omega不着寸缕躺在床上，汹涌的情潮使他出了些薄汗，皮肤也透着诱人的蜜色，落在沈巍眼睛里便是最致命的催情剂。Alpha眼眸深沉，随即用手握住了赵云澜微微抬首的性器上下撸动起来，那处已经硬得有些渗出水来，被沈巍轻轻浅浅的一摸，赵云澜整个人都直打哆嗦，后穴还在分泌着体液，他腿间一片泥泞，沈巍一边撸动着赵云澜的性器，一边把另一只手探到了Omega的后穴处，那里温热潮湿，手指刚刚伸进去肠肉就软软的往两边推挤出去，挤出来的体液发出扑哧扑哧的水声，Alpha微微摇了摇头，啧了一声。

“云澜，你出了好多水。”

“闭……闭嘴……”赵云澜缠着沈巍的腰，情欲把他高高抛在了天上，Omega眼神昏花，可残存的最后一丝理智还是让他提醒沈巍道：“记得……记得按照指导手册的几个体位，别、别伤了孩子。”

“我当然记得。”沈巍轻抚赵云澜汗湿的额发，他深知一切都要慢慢来。Alpha翻过赵云澜的身体，让他整个人跪趴在床上，右手绕过去纾解前段的欲望，左手在赵云澜的后穴处深深浅浅地刺探，一点一点开拓着接纳的甬道。他太了解赵云澜的身体了，知道该怎么做能让这个人到达欲望的顶峰。待Omega的性器高高挺起，后穴处已经能容纳三个手指了，沈巍没什么耐心地解着自己的衣服，只三两下就将自己扒了个精光。

他轻轻掰过赵云澜的头，温柔的吮吻那片好看的眼皮，湿软的舌尖掠过人体最薄的皮肤组织，赵云澜的身子轻轻一抖，还没等他说些什么，Alpha直接扶着自己的性器撞进了他的身体里，Omega控制不住的低叫了一声。

沈巍这一下实在是太猝不及防，偏偏又角度刁钻，仗着自己熟悉赵云澜的身体就开始肆意妄为，连前哨站都懒得打，直入主题。这一撞又快又准又狠，Omega身体一阵痉挛，可沈巍偏偏就是不给他喘息的机会，粗壮的手臂紧紧环着赵云澜的腰向后一拉，迫使他撞向自己，将Alpha的性器整个吞进去。

赵云澜的身子软绵绵的使不上力气，这一撞上去脸色都变了，表情也凝固在脸上，发不出声音来。沈巍的性器硬邦邦的在自己身体里，赵云澜都可以勾勒出那一处的形状，Omega的身子有些发抖，却又渴望着猛烈的撞击，他身子微动，在沈巍的环抱里左蹭右蹭，然后磕磕绊绊地说道：“我……我使不上力气……”

“别……别让我动……”

沈巍闻言，捞起赵云澜的腰肢将他的身体抬得更高了，他禁锢着赵云澜，身下一刻不停地重复着活塞运动，Alpha每一下都插得很深，直接把赵云澜逼出眼泪来，可是这还不够，沈巍伸手将赵云澜的腿分得更开了些，那坚硬的性器也就又往前移了几分，整个房间氤氲着两人的信息素，肉体撞击发出的啪啪声不绝于耳，赵云澜的呻吟都被沈巍一波又一波的攻击撞碎了，成不了句子。

“慢……慢点……”

“太……太深了……”

Omega哼哼唧唧地求饶，嘴上这样说着，身体却诚实的厉害——他哆哆嗦嗦地夹紧了腿，湿软的穴口吞吐着沈巍的性器，体液滴滴答答顺着腿根流了下来，在床单上留下了一块儿不大不小的脏污。赵云澜的身体被撞得不停摇摆，被插入的快感铺天盖地席卷而来，赵云澜大口大口地喘气，汗水混着泪水在他欢愉又痛苦的脸庞上滑落，沈巍掐住他的下巴轻轻地吻着，性器停在里面，用力地顶弄了一下。Omega发出小兽一般的悲鸣，浑身一颤。

“指导手册上说了……”沈巍附在赵云澜的耳边喘息着说：“孕期Omega不能泄太多次，所以我们一起。”

赵云澜被欲望煎熬着，也并没有听清沈巍都说了些什么。硕大的性器好不容易才将他填满，此刻却又静止不动了，这让他更加饥渴难耐，忍不住扭动着腰肢，肉穴将沈巍夹的更紧了些。Alpha被他夹的额头青筋都快爆出来，他强忍着将赵云澜摁在床上做活塞运动的冲动，护着Omega的腰将他转了过来，两人恢复了面对面的姿势。沈巍望着赵云澜微微耸起的胸部，忍不住凑上去吻了吻。

因为怀孕的原因，赵云澜的胸部进行了二次发育，原本硬朗的肌肉线条也变得柔软起来。两粒淡茶色的乳尖只稍稍拨弄就硬挺起来，乳晕染了点儿淡粉色，格外柔软，手掌一拢便成一座小丘。沈巍一面在赵云澜体内律动着，一面揉弄着Omega微涨的胸，感受着藏于皮下因涨奶而产生的硬块。

赵云澜被他弄得惊喘连连，可Alpha还觉得不够，他贴在Omega的耳边，念台词一般声音又低又磁地说道：“这里有硬块是因为涨奶对不对？Alpha陪护课上讲过，Omega孕期涨奶要通过按摩的手法和吸奶器吸奶缓解，是吗？”说完，也没看赵云澜是否点头，沈巍便笑着将那微微硬挺的淡粉色的乳尖和乳晕一并含在嘴里吮吸啃咬，一种异样的感觉刺中了赵云澜的神经，仿佛沈巍的吮吸真的缓解了涨奶的不适。Omega一个激灵，便感觉有液体从乳尖处流往外流。

赵云澜赶紧伸手去推沈巍的脑袋，却推不动，Alpha不依不饶地吮吸着那微微发涨的乳尖，Omega几乎都要哭叫出来，可这还不够，沈巍开始了新一轮的抽插，他抬起头来，嘴角果然残存着一些乳白色的奶汁。

赵云澜有些不好意思，他的眼角染上一片情色的绯红，后穴被操干的湿滑泥泞，而穴口被Alpha粗大的性器撑得平滑，泛着糜红。沈巍一面在赵云澜的后穴里快速抽插，一面亲吻着赵云澜的唇角，他嘴里喃喃着：“尝尝你自己的味道”，便将那乳汁送到了Omega湿滑柔软的舌尖。

人分泌出的乳汁并没有什么味道，赵云澜回应着沈巍热切的亲吻，他已经不堪一击，游走在高潮的边缘，Alpha保持着高频率的抽插，赵云澜全身被贯穿。他胸膛剧烈地起伏，后穴一阵阵地收缩着，已经爽的叫都叫不出来，Omega眼前闪过一道缭乱的白光，只觉得魂魄都要撞飞出去，就这样被Alpha插射了。沈巍搂着他的腰，在快要射出来的时候猛地退了出来，白色的浊液尽数喷溅在赵云澜的臀瓣上，显现出淫靡的情色。

这一场磨人的情事终于结束了。

Alpha抱起昏昏沉沉的Omega走进浴室做清理，赵云澜的发情期还要持续二到三天，可他身体里孕育着的小生命还在一天天长大，他温柔地亲了亲Omega汗湿的额头，忍不住期盼着那一天的到来。

好事将近。

-FIN-


End file.
